Cemetrial Town
Cemetrial Town is a small arctic village secluded from society in the southern portion of Haven. This town is well known for being tough in enduring long, harsh winters, but also is better known for the special rogue/mercenary training that happens in private within the village. Being secluded, the village typically has odd beliefs and lacks of supplies, but is willing to help in any way, shape, or form. Elder Siber Elder Siber is the oldest Pokemon within the village, and self proclaimed mayor of Cemetrial town. This Beartic's age shows, as he relies heavily on his cane to help him around the village, but also is capable of handling himself in dire situations. Elder Siber's past is mostly a mystery to those younger than him, meaning most of the world at this point, but he will tell the tales of his youth upon request. The Elder typically wants only the best for his village, and will go out of his way to make sure that they are sustained and caught up with the rest of the world. In Side Mission 4, Elder Siber shows this through requesting docks be built to establish a stronger trade route with Sabri and Steamgear in the north. Species: '''Beartic '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: 97 years old Height: '''7'6" (1.9m) with cane support '''Weight: 574 lbs (260.4kg) Nature: '''Calm '''Characteristic: '''Strong Willed '''Ability: '''Snow Cloak '''Moveset: - Bide - Endure - Icy Wind - Superpower Vexus Vexus is the crafty and slightly charming vice command of Cemetrial Town. He has a slightly sadistic nature, and tries to control all of his underlings. Vexus also runs the largest branch of mercenaries in Entali, the Kunei Clan. In the Kunei Clan, Vexus co-runs the mercenary work with Sierra, his wife, and trains young Pokemon in the art of stealth. Vexus's complection reflects his battle experience. Vexus has a battle hardened body with a lone scar across his mouth. Vexus has a slim body and sharp claws, the very image of a trained assasin. Despite his appearance, Vexus is very strong and can put up a fight against a Wailord, in his own words. In SM4, Vexus recruits guild members to the Kunei Clan upon the completion of his specific task in assasinating Artek. Species: '''Weavile '''Gender: Male Age: 26 Height: 3'8" (1.1m) Weight: 75 lbs (34kg) Nature: Bold Characteristic: Somewhat Stubborn Ability: '''Pressure '''Moveset: - Nasty Plot - Dark Pulse - Night Slash - Metal Claws Sierra Sierra is the more cool and collected leader of the Kunei Clan. This leader tries to look elegant and graceful, being recognized for her beauty, but also be feared for her style. Sierra has the capability of performing intense stunts that got her to the top of the Kunei Clan in the first place, and ultimately gaining the love and respect of husband Vexus, but prefers not to get her hands dirty. When battling, she would go for the stealthy and quick kill, draining the life from her opponent, and keeping her young complection fueled. In SM4, Sierra trains teams with Vexus to become stealthy and join the Kunei Clan. Species: '''Froslass '''Gender:''' Female '''Age: 25 Height: 4'3" (1.3m) Weight: 58 lbs (26.3kg) Nature: Lax Characteristic: Somewhat Vain Ability: Cursed Body Moveset: - Toxic - Shadow Ball - Attract - Ice Beam Hiatus Hiatus is commonly known around the town as the Mega Evolution Guru. Hiatus has traveled the world, learning everything she could about combat and the art of fighting, until she revealed her true potential of Mega Evolution. Having gained such incredible knowledge, Hiatus likes to share how to reach one's full potential with the rest of the world, and does so by training out in the most desolate and harsh conditions known to Pokemon. Hiatus acts as the mentor of all Pokemon and has a large say in what the town does, despite having no interest in politics to overthrow Elder Siber or Vexus. Species: Medicham Gender: Female Age: 37 Height: 4'3" (1.3m) Weight: 70lbs (32kg) Nature: '''Serious '''Characteristic: Thoroughly Cunning Abilities: Telepathy, Pure Power (Mega form) Moveset: - Calm Mind - Force Palm - Fire Punch - Hidden Power (Fairy) Levi Levi is an oddity, even for a Stantler. Levi is the sole owner of the library, and makes sure to keep the place up and running. However, in the back of said library, Levi works with chemicals in his homemade alchemy lab. Levi has gained plenty of skills over the years in alchemy, and can make any potion, making him invaluable for any passerby, and a great mentor for healers. However, rumor has it that Levi has inhaled too many fumes from the lab, driving the poor Stantler mad. Now, Levi is known as a conspiracy theorist, and started his own religion supporting "the dark lord", Yveltal. No one believes him, and thus he has lost business over the years, but he will still try his best to enlighten his fellow Pokemon to the power looming over them from the great god of death. Species: '''Stantler '''Gender: Male Age: 31 Height: '''4'7" (1.39m) '''Weight: 157lbs (71.2kg) Nature: Adament Characteristic: A little quick tempered Ability: Intimidate Moveset: - Psyshock - Zen Headbutt - Confuse Ray - Retaliate Tito Tito is the child of Vexus and Sierra, and one of three children within the small town. Tito is unaware of his parent's business, much like all the other people within the village. However, he doesn't bother to ask too many questions to them about the eminent problems that they have when explaining their work to him. Tito is friends with the other two kids in the village, and can typically be seen playing around with them, but is also the most silent of the trio for whatever reason. Species: '''Snorunt '''Gender: Male Age: 8 Height: '''2'4" (0.7m) '''Weight: 37lbs (17kg) Nature: '''Quiet '''Characteristic: Often lost in thought Ability: Inner Focus Moveset: - Powder Snow - Double Team - Headbutt - Bite Leewood Leewood is the second child in the village, and easily the loudest. No one knows when Leewood came to Cemetrial Town, but some rumor he was the late child of Artek. Leewood never speaks of his parents, and can be very secretive at times, but tends to try and lighten up the mood with jokes and games. It was during one of these games that Leewood happened to lose Tito, bringing up a task from SM4. Species: Snover Gender: Male Age: 9 Height: 3'3" (0.9m) Weight: 111 lbs (50.3kg) Nature: Jolly Characteristic: Somewhat of a clown Ability: Snow Warning Moveset: - Safeguard - Return - Bullet Seed - Natural Gift Sylke Sylke, the third of the children in Cemetrial Town, is the only female kid within the village. As such, Sylke is typically the responsible one, and has to overcome her friends' mishaps when they happen. She has developed a secret crush on Leewood, but never shows it to anyone. Sylke took the responsibility of telling the authorities when Tito went missing, and gave a task for the SM4. Species: Swinub Gender: '''Female '''Age: 8 Height: 1'4" (0.4m) Weight: 14lbs (6.3kg) Nature: Careful Characteristic: Alert to sounds Ability: Thick Fat Moveset: - Tackle - Odor Slueth - Protect - Ice Shard Artek Artek is the warden of Cemetrial Town, appointed by Xiphos himself. Artek is a powerful Abonasnow, having learned in the ways of Mega Evolution from Hiatus. Thus, Artek has earned the respect of many in his village, but also a portion of hatred too. This hatred is only increased when he is blamed for the causing of hailstorms in the town, due to his ability. However, despite the ridicule, Artek carries out his job as well and to the best of his ability that he can. Species: Abomasnow Gender: Male Age: 35 Height: 7'4" (1.9m) Weight: '''300lbs (136kg) '''Nature: Hardy Characteristic: Capable of taking hits Abilities: Snow Warning, Snow Warning (Mega Form) Moveset: - Wood Hammer - Blizzard - Hidden Power (Fire) - Focus Blast -